This invention relates to the art of cleaning and more particularly to the art of floor cleaning.
The task of mopping a floor, as it has conventionally been practiced, is laborious and time consuming. Much of this difficulty is attributable to the requirement of a mop bucket. Some mops have been developed over the years to lessen the mop bucket burden, but it has not been eliminated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,136 shows a mop using disposable sheets to lessen the frequency of bucket water changings. However, the bucket is still required. Therefore, considerable room for improvement exists within the art.